Duo, je suis un chien
by AngelScythe
Summary: Quand Heero se transforme en chien.


**_Duo, je suis un chien_**

Duo rentrait de son travail. Il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il saisit son baladeur. Il met dans ses oreilles les écouteurs, il l'allume.

Il saute sur le lit, il s'y allonge, il pose son walkman à côté de lui. Le natté prend un manga et commence à le lire. Tout d'un coup la musique s'arrête, il était sûr que les piles étaient au maximum, il lève donc les yeux pour tomber sur Heero qui venait de l'arrêter. - Range, dit-il d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne range plus ton côté. Tu le feras toi-même.

Le brun prend les CD du natté qui étaient sur son bureau il les laisse tomber sur le lit.

- T'es malades ça m'a coûté une fortune, Un chien se serait cool comparé à toi.

Le Japonais sort dans la rue, il avance, avant de tomber dans les pommes. Quand il se réveille, Heero ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Il se regarde dans une flaque d'eau et voit une adorable tête d'husky avec les poils en bataille ses habits ont disparus.

Le brun se fait renverser par quelque chose, il roule et se redresse. Il regarde autour de lui et lance un regard de la mort qui tue au natté qui venait de le percuter.

- Oh ! Mon pauvre. Je t'ai fait mal ? T'es perdu ?

- wif warf woufi( non je suis sortit pour me calmer baka)

- T'es orphelin on dirait.

Le natté attrape le chiot, il se rend dans une animalerie pour acheter une laisse. Il la met au chiot avant de reprendre ses recherches en criant

"Hee-chan bon sang reviens ".

Le chiot le regarde, il continue de marcher à côté de lui mais commence à traîner. Duo remarque que le ciel se couvre, il décide de rentrer

- Et bien mon grand, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je trouverais Hee-chan. Je vais t'appeler Spandex.

- Wif, wouif waf( Spandex ? Tu te prends pour qui m'appeler Spandex)

Le natté sonne à la porte, le blond vient lui ouvrir.

- Duo tu es parti acheter un animal.

- Non je l'ai trouvé, je cherchais … J'ai oublié mes clés, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il prend le chiot dans ses bras.

- On peut le garder ? S'il te plaît Quatre ! Lui dit-il avec un regard à faire céder le monde entier.

Le blond sourit ce qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord. Le natté pose le chien qui va directement vers le divan, saute dessus, et il s'y couche mais Duo le reprend rapidement il le pose à terre, le chiot le regarde avant de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Le natté laisse la porte entre-ouverte pour que le chiot puisse entrer et sortir à sa guise. Le chiot saute sur le lit et tourne en rond près de l'oreiller de Duo avant de se coucher.

- Et c'est ma place ça, dit-il en souriant.

Il prend le chiot, se couche et place sur son ventre le chiot, il lut la fin de son manga qu'il pose au moment au Quatre entre. Il avait à la main deux bols, un avec de l'eau et l'autre avec des croquettes qu'il dépose à un endroit de la pièce.

- Il doit avoir faim ton chien.

Le chiot regarde la nourriture descend manger un peu puis va se recoucher sur le ventre de Duo une croquette en bouche.

Duo avait toujours voulu un chien, il avait donc dans sa commode de quoi pouvoir s'occuper d'un chiot. Il se penche légèrement et il prend une balle. Le chiot remue la queue, il avale sa croquette et Duo envoie la balle contre le mur le chien court après mais Duo la lance tellement bien, qu'elle rebondit contre le mur et qu'elle revenait dans sa main.

Après quelques longueurs, le chiot saute pour essayer de l'attraper après cinq minutes il revint avec la balle une démarche triomphante, Duo et Quatre éclatèrent de rire.

Le blond repart le chien met ses deux pattes de devant sur le lit et il pose la balle, il court vers une veste de Duo qui traînait de son côté. Il la prend dans sa gueule et la tire jusque dans le côté de Duo qui caresse le chiot dés son exploit fini.

Cinq jours plus tard.

Duo rentrait de son travail il jète sa mallette manquant d'écraser le chiot qui lui aboie dessus.

- Je te permets pas je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Le chiot sautille sur place puis il tourne autour de Duo, avant de glisser sous le lit et de revenir avec la balle.

- Nan, je suis pas d'humeur à ça.

- Wif wouif( Duo, je m'ennuie)

- Spandex c'est à cause d'Hee-chan.

- Wouf wif warf( quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait)

- Il me manque tant.

- Wiiiiiiiif( Duo déprime pas)

- J'aimerai tant te comprendre Spandex.

- Duo voyons…

- Oulah je prendrais plus de triple dose de chocolat quand je reviens du boulot.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça voyons !

- Je t'entends et te comprends parler.

- Duo, c'est moi Heero.

- C'est toi? Hee-chan?

- Oui.

- Oh my good, Oh my good, Oh my good, Oh my good, Oh my good, Oh my good. Comment c'est possible?

- C'est à cause de toi tu voulais un chien à ma place.

- J'ai dit ça dans le vent.

Le chiot le regarde, il s'assied et déclare.

- Bon, comme je vais rester longtemps comme ça sors-moi.

Le natté éclate de rire puis il lui met la laisse et ils sortent. Après quelques minutes Duo décide de rentre pour visionner un manga. Heero commence à tirer en arrière.

- On rentre pas.

- C'est quoi ça? Tu me donnes des ordres, je te signale que c'est toi le chien… Spandex.

- Spandex ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je suis pas un chien je suis Heero.

- Allez viens Spaaannnndex!

- Duo Omae o korusu.

Duo ne se retient pas, il éclate de rire à sans rouler à terre, une fois rentrer Duo commence à préparer un bain pour le chiot, celui-ci arrive et saute dans l'eau il se laisse laver.

- J'aime quand on est ensemble.

- Cesse de dire des sottises Duo Kun.

- Duo-Kun?

- Baka.

Le natté sort le chien du bain. Après avoir relavé la baignoire, Duo prend à son tour un bain. Une fois finit Duo sèche le chiot qu'il avait complètement oublier d'essuyer. Le natté s'habille. Il va sur le lit, le chiot le rejoignit, il lui lèche la joue.

- J'aimerais redevenir humain.

- Je l'aimerais aussi.

Le chiot descend sur une veste de Duo qui le prend avec la veste et le met sur lit. Le natté commence à ranger, il voulait montrer au brun comment il était capable de ranger convenablement, il comptait même passer l'aspirateur. Le chiot se lève, il court et sort. Le natté prend la première veste qu'il trouve dans la penderie, il sait qu'il fait froid dehors. Il poursuit le chiot.

Il hurle un juron en anglais parce que la porte est ouverte. Visiblement le chiot est plus rapide que lui, il est parti avant lui et n'a pas eut de difficulté à descendre les escaliers contrairement à lui. Il sait que le chien est loin car il ne le voit plus, il passe une main dans ses cheveux il veut rentrer. Il voit sortir le brun d'un magasin un Husky en main.

- C'est pour que ça paraisse plus normal ?

Questionne le natté une larme à l'œil. Le brun lui sourit légèrement il s'approche du natté et il l'embrasse. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné.

- Ma veste préférée te va très bien Duo no baka.

- You know I love you my perfect soldier. Spandex, ça lui ira bien, lui dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

OWARI


End file.
